Eagle Builder Animation
Eagle Builder Animation (born ), also known as PixelEagle138 or just EBA for short, is an American YouTuber who produces mostly gaming content, although he has branched out to create a variety of videos including parodies, mashups, movie theories, and more. The name "Eagle Builder Animation" stands for three traits that EBA has: "Eagle" to represent that he is an Eagle Scout, "Builder" to represent his love of the Lego construction toys, and "Animation" to represent the original purpose of his channel to house his original stop-motion videos. History EBA originally created his channel to upload homemade Lego stop-motion animation videos but was only able to upload a total four of those videos over the span of his channel's first two years due to the schedule of his personal life. His Official Career Begins In August of 2016, he finally joined the Minecraft community and decided to begin recording gaming videos. The first episode of his Eagle Gaming series, a Minecraft survival Let's Play, was posted on the 10th of that month and gained nearly 100 views in the first day, also earning EBA his first subscribers. Because of the importance of this video, EBA considers August 10th as the day his YouTube career began (as opposed to January 2nd, the day he created the channel). Expansion Beyond Gaming By March of 2017, EBA had become almost exclusively a gaming YouTuber, but he wanted to reach a wider audience. To do this he looked towards his interest in movies and television shows for ideas. On the 26th of that month, his posted his first Eagle 8 Countdown video. In this series EBA counted down the top eight quotes of characters from his favorite animated shows (later on a special edition of this series would count down funny moments from another YouTuber's video, but that was not the original purpose). This video gave EBA's channel another growth spurt in subscriber count and opened the doors to a plethora of videos centered on animated shows, including what would become his first videos to surpass 1K views and 10K views. First Subscriber Milestone As EBA was preparing to mark one year since his first Let's Play episode, the channel surpassed 100 subscribers. EBA immediately claimed his custom URL and revealed a new intro sequence for his Eagle Gaming vids. A major contributing factor to surpassing this milestone was a shoutout that EBA received in a Disney XD livestream that featured characters from the show Star vs the Forces of Evil that he had used and would continue to use many times in his videos. Current Status While series and specials occasionally appear and disappear on the channel, EBA's main focus has steadied somewhat after he had been creating videos actively for a year and a half. Eagle Gaming videos go up nearly every week and the random assortment of other content EBA creates (parodies, mashups, theories, etc.) is uploaded as he completes it. Personalities Over the years EBA and his friends have come up with various personalities that make him up, not unlike Markiplier's ever-growing list of personalities. These personalities include: *'The King of SaLt' (representing EBA's rage) *'Darth Eagle' (appearing whenever EBA's content includes Star Wars) *'The EBAN Man' (named after EBA's imaginary weapon of choice: the EBAN Hammer, a more powerful version of the Ban Hammer) *And others These personalities have mainly been in the background, just jokes that have been brought up occasionally during Eagle Gaming videos, but starting in the later half of 2018 EBA has begun to implement them more as part of his content to establish a channel lore simliar to the aforementioned Markiplier's universe of personalities. Family EBA keeps most details about his personal life out of his videos, but his mother KnitMouse has appeared in in his 300 subscriber special as her Minecraft character. His father has yet to appear in a video. He has also mentioned that he has multiple dogs. Series *Lego Stop-Motion Shorts (ended) *Eagle Gaming **Minecraft **Scratch (ended) **Rocket League **Stick Fight **Worms WMD **Keep Talking and Nobody Explodes **Hello Neighbor **VR Games *Eagle 8 Countdown (ended) *Animation Reaction Mashups *Bird Brain Theories *EBA Edited Universe **The War for Starco **Janna Banana & Karate Boy **Rebel Princess **Daron's Endgame Milestones *100 Subscribers - July 25th, 2017 **New Eagle Gaming intro *200 Subscribers - December 24th, 2017 **First "vlog" *300 Subscribers - April 18th, 2018 **Minecraft special with KnitMouse *400 Subscribers - July 28th, 2018 **Comments enabled *500 Subscribers - December 17th, 2018 **Minecraft resource pack update *1000 Subscribers - October 31st, 2019 **Face reveal **Custom Play Button unboxing Category:Users that joined in 2015 Category:Male YouTubers Category:American YouTubers Category:Gaming YouTubers Category:YouTube Musicians Category:YouTube Animators